Deidara's Surprise
by JoshyLovesDevy
Summary: Deidara gets a surprise from his boyfriend and lover. Basically PWP. R&R


Only of my earlier stories. Please read and review. I only want to get better.

OH! And I own nothing.

"STOP!" Deidara said laughing as Itachi tickled him. Itachi stopped and he slid he arms around Deidara and nuzzled him. The two were alone, finally, at Deidara's house. "I love you, Deidara." Itachi said into his neck. "I love you too, Itachi" was Deidara's response and he quickly kissed him on the cheek. Itachi smiled. Unrequited love was the best way to describe their relationship. Deidara was happily married to Sasori and Itachi had his own relationship. And their partners knew the way they felt about each other. The duo was going to hangout today. Deidara smiled and rested into his arms. Itachi smiled down at Deidara. He loved that boy. The two had told each other that they would leave their partners in a flat second for the other. Itachi stroked Deidara's hair. "Ready to get going?" He whispered in his ear. Deidara nodded but didn't move. Itachi grinned and nudged him, "Move, baby." Deidara groaned and finally got up. "Where are we going?" Deidara asked curiously. "Somewhere." He responded as he zipped up Deidara's jacket and gave him a quick kiss on the nose. Deidara giggled and smirked as he felt Itachi's arms around his waist and guide him out to the car. Deidara got in the car and leaned back in his chair. Itachi giggled, "We are gonna go eat," he said with faux anger. "Then we are going to the mall, maybe stop by Sasori, and then I have a surprise for you." Deidara beamed up at him and nodded. Itachi backed out of the yard and started on the two hour drive to the city, as Deidara settled back into the seat and closed his eyes and fell asleep. Itachi didn't mind the silence, as long as he was with Deidara, he was happy.

Two hours later, Itachi pulled into a high-scaled French restaurant. He shook Deidara softly and in a low voice he said "Come on baby, time to get up." Deidara stirred and stretched and finally sat up. He around and saw that, this was someplace he would never go. He looked at Itachi with surprise. Itachi got out of the car and had walked around to the passenger side. He opened the door and Deidara got out, stilled surprised. "You deserve it." Those were the only three words that Itachi said before he walked in. Deidara quickly got in step behind him. While Itachi confirmed their reservations, Deidara was taking in the surroundings. The place was beautiful, almost like a castle. Itachi tugged at his sleeve and dragged him to a table. "Why did you bring me here? What is this place?" Deidara asked, still taken aback. "This is the La Carlingue D'amoureux," Itachi stated matter-of-Factly, "I brought you here because I wanted to treat you to something nice." He then leaned over the table and kissed Deidara. Deidara smiled and then kissed him back. The two lovers heard someone clear their throat and they looked for the source of the noise. Their waiter, a tall slender man, was standing there with a light blush on his face. Deidara laughed embarrassedly and Itachi smiled up to the man. "Yes?" He asked with a faux anger attitude, but this was almost too much for the waiter who stood there shaking. Deidara couldn't help but giggle more. "M-May I t-t-take your orders?" the waiter asked, either he was so disgusted that he was shocked or he was turned on by the ever-so-slightly sinful sight. "Why yes," Itachi said smiling up at him "I will have the Foie Gras Frais Saute and my boyfriend here will have the Queue de Hommard Vanille et Champagne." The waiter nodded and quickly walked away from the table. Deidara was grinning like a kid, "What?" Itachi asked, slightly amused. "You called me your boyfriend." He said giggling softly. Itachi nodded and smiled, o how he wished that was the reality. He smiled a started to write something on a card. "Whatcha doing?" Deidara asked while cocking his head to the side. Itachi didn't answer him, but instead keep on writing. When he had filled up one side he smiled and looked up at Deidara. Deidara read the card slowly, and then began to smile. "Itachi…" The note read: _When you leave my side, sweet child, my heart screams, she yearns, she cries, but when you return to me, my love, I feel as if I cannot die. My dear sweet prince, I told you, that no matter when or where, if you simply called my name, I promised I'd be there. To your beauty, I toast to thee, thou hast more beauty than a rose, a flawless god, in my eyes, your divine beauty composed. I love everything about you, the way you make every day thrive, but what I love most about you is…that you…and only you can truly show me what it feels like to be alive_. Deidara was speechless, and leaned over the table and French kissed him. Itachi smiled and French kissed him back. Again, the waiter was right there staring at them and he cleared his throat. Deidara and Itachi giggled and took their food happily. "Do you mind if we stop by home first before going to see Sasori?" Itachi asked and Deidara shook his head. The two finished their meal with light banter and friendly conversion, with a sexual innuendo thrown in every now and then.

Deidara and Itachi had stopped by the house and Itachi had brought a bag out and placed it in the trunk, and now the two were on the way to Sasori's job, a lingerie store. There he worked at the cashier, and he was frequently caught buying clothes for Deidara to wear on a night they decided to get rough. Deidara and Itachi always found it weird for Sasori to be working there because he wasn't an outspoken pervert, like those two. Deidara hopped out of the car when they pulled up and Itachi got out regularly. Deidara ran into the store and tackled Sasori. "HEY BABY!" He yelled and kissed him. "Hey hun, hey Itachi," he said grinning and waving, "What brings you guys here?" "Well," Itachi started when Deidara shrugged, "I was wondering how long you had to work today." "I get off in like an hour. Why?" Sasori asked suspiciously. Itachi then whispered something into his ear and Sasori nodded. "So we are doing that today? I'm kinda glad I lost now, this is good." Deidara looked back and forth in between the two, completely confused. "But first," Itachi said, turning to Deidara, "You gotta try on some clothes." Deidara was utterly confused; the two never really liked each other enough to agree on _anything_. And now they were buying him an outfit together. "What is going on?" Deidara asked. Sasori piped in after a few seconds of silence, "Me and Itachi have both vied for your love for a long time. And we both know that you would never give one of us up, sooo," He said, stepping closer to Deidara, "We decided to make you happy, and fulfill your fantasy for one night." Deidara mouth dropped. He was surprised and speechless. The silence was broken by Itachi, "FOUND ONE!" Deidara and Sasori turned around to see where Itachi's voice had come from. Sasori went to examine the outfit that Itachi picked out. The two whispered and stole glances at Deidara before Deidara could hear Sasori speak, "Perfect." Itachi smiled and paid for everything. "See you later" He said winking to Sasori, who grinned and waved. "Bye guys." Deidara only nodded, because he was still in shock.

Deidara sat in the car, staring out of the window. Itachi got in and leaned to get the bag. "Here," Itachi said handing him the bag. Deidara looked at him and took the bag. Inside was a black teddy bear with a red bowtie around it. Also in it was another card. Deidara took the bear out and read the card that was decorated in words such as I love you, and skulls, blood. Basically Itachi, romantic and deadly; He giggled as he thought about that. The card read: _I love you._ Deidara smiled. It was simply, but Deidara loved it. He leaned over and kissed him. "Let's get home." Itachi said and Deidara nodded.

Once they pulled up and got inside Deidara was immediately slammed against the door of the bedroom as Itachi was French kissing him hard as he tore off his clothes. Deidara moaned in his mouth and held Itachi against him tight. The two back onto the bed, and immediately Itachi began to rip off Deidara's Pants. Deidara moaned loudly as Itachi finished his task. Itachi sat up and pulled off his shirt and unbuttoned his pants. Deidara stared up at him with lustful eyes. Itachi couldn't resist those eyes; he wanted to dominate Deidara's innocence. He wanted to be rough and he knew he could, or at least until Sasori got off. Itachi smiled, leaning down to lick Deidara's neck, Deidara bit his lip. Sucking and nipping at his neck, he then sunk his teeth into Deidara's skin biting down hard, Deidara yelped as he arched his back high. A trickle of blood began to emerge from the tiny holes Itachi had made, and began to drip down Deidara's neck. Deidara's lips began to bleed some since he had bit it too hard. Deidara then lowered his back and rested it while his head arched back on the pillow, and his arms stretched out behind his head. Itachi sat up, moaning at the work he had done. It was one of his most sinful qualities, but one of Deidara's weaknesses. Deidara's naturally tanned skin glistened in the little bit of light the lamp gave off, he was stained with his own sweet blood. Itachi began to lap up the sweet concoction and pushed his hands on his locking them together. Itachi wasn't about to give up just yet, since this was his prize, and love, and lustful sin. He leaned down and began licking the blood from his lover's lips. Every time his tongue touched Deidara's skin, he moaned. Deidara gripped Itachi's hands, moaning as his tongue swept left and right sucking on each corner of his beautiful lips. Itachi was in heaven, and Deidara was close behind. "Baby…" he said moaning. "Take me…" Itachi couldn't deny him, nor would he want to. He pulled down Deidara's boxers and then undressed himself. He rolled Deidara over, so that he was on his stomach. He then grabbed Deidara's hips and he positioned himself behind him. Without preparing him, Itachi rammed his penis right into Deidara's hole. Deidara screamed and leaned forward. Itachi roughly slammed into Deidara, hitting his prostate every time. Itachi moaned and he went in and out of Deidara's tight, hot entrance. He dug his nails into Deidara's sides and he pounded into him roughly. Deidara screamed out his name at the top of his lungs. "ITACHI!" Deidara screamed "I'm gonna…" His voice was cut off by another scream. Itachi moaned loudly and slammed into his roughly as he leaned over him and dug his teeth into his neck. He then drug his nail down Deidara's back, leaving a trail of blood. Deidara screamed loudly and Itachi moaned loudly, and the two lovers cummed simultaneously. Deidara went limp as he collapsed on the bed. Itachi pulled out of him and began to lick up the blood and cum. When he finished he wrapped his arms around Deidara and looked at the clock.

"You can take a fifteen minute nap baby." Itachi whispered in Deidara's ear and the boy drifted off to sleep. Itachi nuzzled in his hair and held him protectively. He smiled at him and whispered, "I fear nothing is more beautiful than the man lying across from me. How his eyes, those gorgeous eyes, drown me with their intensity, but then his kisses save me before his stare takes my breath away, and how even on the coldest day, his smile can warm the whole room. And I love everything about him, how he laughs, how he cries, how he sleeps...whatever he does is pure beauty. When does the obsession with pleasure between us end..? Will it ever? When will I finally be able to have him fall asleep in my arms and watch him dream a lover's dream? What would the dear boy do, if I tried to shield him from everything that tried to hurt him? If I bowed to him, as if he were a prince? If I gave him all the love and passion I had? If I let him touch my body whenever he wished? Tell me...what would that sweet boy do...if I wanted to lie beside him for all eternity and make all his dreams come true? And how he lies beside me, comfortable in his naked innocence, our bodies, touching, skin against skin. I have paradise when this boy in my arms, where we share body heat and heartbeats, a wonderful cycle reveals itself. The cycle of love...and with this…I kiss you." He then kissed Deidara's lips softly. Deidara stirred in his sleep and snuggled closer and opened his eyes groggily. "I love you too, Itachi." He said smiling silently. "You know, Itachi said giggling softly, "Red is your color."

The front door opened and Sasori walked in. He knew what awaited him upstairs, and he couldn't wait to get their. He had Deidara's outfit and he kicked off his shoes and ran upstairs. When he opened the bedroom door, he smiled. Deidara was sitting up on the bed, with the blanket covering his lower region. Itachi was lying down and the two were talking. Sasori cleared his throat and the lovers head snapped to him. He smiled and held up the bag. Deidara giggled and stood up, letting the blanket fall. The walked over to Sasori, swaying his hips. Sasori stared at his baby and he wrapped his arm around his, pulling him closer, and frenched him hard. Deidara moaned into his mouth and intertwined their fingers. He pulled the bag out of his hand and broke the kiss. Sasori pouted and Deidara smiled as he walked out of the room. Sasori smiled and then turned his head to Itachi. "This is all for him." Itachi sat up and nodded and then turned his attention to the door, which Deidara left out of. They were so excited, they knew Deidara was going to look good; the only question was who was going to get him first. Then minutes later Deidara poked his head in and cleared his throat. They stared at the man walking through the door and their mouths dropped. Deidara was sexier than they had thought he would be. Deidara wore a tight black pleated skirt that stopped right below his ass. He had on a tight red shirt, and to be funny the two gave him a white bra, and he wore a black and white striped tie. He had on knee-high socks and high heeled shoes. Deidara smirked and spun in a circle. "Like?" He asked, his voice dripping with lust. The two boys on the bed nodded dumbfoundly. "Come." Itachi said in a stern voice. Deidara kicked off his shoes and crawled on to the bed. Itachi rose onto his knees in front of him and let his hands travel Deidara's body. Sasori smiled and placed kisses on Deidara's neck. The two men were rewarded with soft moans that escaped Deidara's lips. Itachi pulled Deidara into a passionate kiss as Sasori wrapped his arms around him and unbuttoned his shirt. Deidara then began to kiss Itachi down his neck, his chest, and his stomach. When he was occupied with that, Sasori had successfully taken off the shirt, bra, and tie. Itachi lay back onto the bed and moaned and Deidara was on all fours in between his legs. Sasori looked at the sight and smiled slightly. He crawled behind Deidara and pulled down his skirt. Deidara shivered slightly and looked back at Sasori blushing. Sasori gave him a big smile and began to pull off his shirt and pants. Deidara smiled back at him and turned to see Itachi's very long and very hard length in front of him. Deidara smiled and placed the tip to his lips, and kissed it lovingly. Itachi bit his lip as Deidara cat-licked it. Then without warning, Deidara took his dick into his mouth. Itachi moaned and ran his fingers through Deidara's hair. As he was slowly swallowing it, Sasori grabbed his hips and prepared his entrance. Deidara then began to suck Itachi fast, and Sasori rammed into him. Deidara's muffled moans were sending vibrations onto Itachi's penis and they made Sasori ram faster and harder. Deidara took his mouth off Itachi and moaned loudly. Sasori wrapped his arms around Deidara's chest and pressed against him, moving his hips in and out of Deidara fast. Deidara soon began to scream and Itachi reached down to his penis and began to jack-off. Sasori kissed his neck and moaned into Deidara's ear as he was slamming into him. Deidara was going to release very soon, they all were. Deidara screamed out a final time as Sasori rammed deeply into him. Deidara came and Sasori came inside of him. Itachi came onto Deidara face. Breathing heavily, Sasori pulled out of Deidara and Deidara lay beside Itachi, who immediately began giving him chaste kisses to get the cum off. Deidara smiled at him and rolled over to face Sasori. "Thank you." He whispered and closed his eyes. Itachi pulled him against his chest and Sasori cuddled in front of him. The three lovers slept in peace and in the morning, they would probably wake up and do it all over again.


End file.
